She's Country
by XxFearlessxX
Summary: Miley Stewert is the perfect country church girl. When the Jonas's move she changes everything about her after kissing Nick. What will her parents think? What will happen with Miley and Nick?
1. Ch1 When they met

Miley Stewert sat in church as her father read versus in the bible giving his sermon. Miley had been going to church ever since she was born. Her father started preaching at the small church in the small town of Franklin, Tennessee when Miley was 10 years old, She was 15 now.

As she went to grab her bible, something caught her eye.

A family of six unfamiliar faces walked in the doors of the small yet beautiful church. They all quietly walked to a pew and sat and pulled out their bibles. One of them caught her eye.

He was tall, he had dark brown curly hair, almost black, he winked at her before looking down to his bible. Miley turned around confused. She knew everyone considering Franklin was such a small town.

********

"Amen." The whole church said together after Robby Ray's prayers. Miley stuck her light blue and pink bible into her purse before standing up.

"Good Job sweetheart." Miley's mother Tish said to her father.

Robby smiled and thanked his wife before kissing her softly on the lips.

Miley got up and walked over to her two best friends Lilly and Oliver. Recently Lilly and Oliver had become a couple and have been inseparable ever since. Miley is still trying to ignore the fact that whenever she hangs out with them they're busy making out.

"Hey guys." Miley said flashing a smile.

"Hey Milez." Lilly and Oliver said almost as if they rehearsed it.

"Are you guys going to come with me to the lake to clean up from that party we had yesterday?" Miley asked them knowing the answer was probably no. They'd rather be sucking each others face.

"Oh, Miley I'm so sorry I totally forgot. Me and Oliver have a date." Lilly flashed her an innocent smile.

When Miley was about to say something back she noticed one of the unfamiliar faces walk up. The one with curly hair.

"Uh, Hi, Your Miley Stewert right?" The gorgeous stranger standing next to her asked.

"Ya. And you are.?" Miley said sweetly.

"My names Nick Jonas. I just moved here and your father said you might be needing help taking decorations down at the lake." She finally knew his name. Nick Jonas.

"Oh. That would be great actually, considering my _best friends_," Miley glared in her friends direction. "bailed on me. Thanks." Miley flashed a smile in Nick's direction.

"No problem." Nick said to Miley flashing her a smile. That smile, it was award winning. The man that stood in front of Miley was gorgeous in every way. His hair was the perfect length. It suited him perfectly. His gorgeous eyes were chocolate brown and he had the perfect tan.

********

Miley sat at a picnic table with Nick after they took all of the decorations down. They were getting to know things about each other, simple things.

"So whats your favorite color?" Nick asked with one leg on each side of the picnic tables bench.

"hmm, Purple." Miley said smiling.

Nick smiled. Nick thought Miley was adorable. Not to mention hot. Sure Nick was a christian boy but he did not take the vow to stay pure till marriage like Miley did. She had a beautiful promise ring on her wedding finger. Even if Nick took that vow, he would've lost the ring a long time ago.

"Mines blue." Nick said simply.

Miley moved and put one leg on each side of the bench just like nick did facing him.

All Nick could do was stare at her light pink lips that were perfect.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Nick asked out of the blue.

Miley felt a rush of embarrassment run through her body as she simply told him no. Nick got up and walked towards all of the trees and Miley quickly got up and followed.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked a little concerned. She didn't know why though. She just met the guy. It didn't quite make sense to her.

Nick said nothing to Miley before he pinned against the tree and kissed her. Miley was shocked. This was her first kiss. She didn't know what she was doing. She was sure whatever it was, was bad.

Nick bit her lower lip gently and Miley opened her mouth not knowing what she was doing. Nick slid his tongue into her mouth exploring it. Miley pushed her tongue back against his and before she knew it their tongues were gliding together. She was surprised when she realized she was really enjoying this.

Nick picked her up still pinning her to the tree and she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. Nick smiled while he kissed Miley. Miley felt his smile against her lips and she couldn't help but smile to.


	2. Ch2 Bad Girl already?

********

Miley walked into the Stewert home and found her father watching the Sunday football game on TV like always. She could hear the sizzling of some type of food her mom was cooking up for dinner. As Miley walked towards the kitchen, she could hear laughs of two women. Strange.

Miley had stayed down by the lake later then Nick because Nick's mother said that he needed to come home to get ready for something. Miley told Nick she would finish the rest so he nodded and left.

Miley walked into her kitchen to see her mother laughing with the woman she saw at church today. The one she never met.

"Miley, we're having the Jonas's over for dinner tonight." Her mother said smiling.

"Cool." Miley said nervously considering what happened at the lake. There was three bad things about what had happened. One, they were not dating. Two, She barely knew the guy. And three, she was fifteen and he was 18, her parents would never approve.

Just as Miley went to walk out of the room to go wash up, Nick came in the room behind his brothers and Miley's older brother Jackson. Miley softly brushed by them upstairs into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Nick announced as he walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. He started walking down all the halls until he saw Miley in the bathroom brushing her hair. He smiled to himself and closed the door after walking in.

Miley jumped a little and turned to him.

"Oh, hi." Miley said awkwardly.

"Hey, so, I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out again tomorrow?" Nick was just talking casually.

"Sure." Miley replied sweetly.

Nick gently pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her automatically sliding his tongue into her mouth.

After a couple of minutes Nick pulled away before leaving and Miley was standing there speechless and confused, much like she always was around Nick.

Miley walked downstairs into the kitchen to see everyone starting to sit down at the long rectangle table. Miley had made it on time after she got herself together after Nick kissed her in the bathroom.

"Oh good, you're here." her father Robby Ray said to her as she sat down.

Miley nodded and passed bowls around the table for everyone to dish up before joining hands to pray. Nick was sitting on the right side of Miley and he started to rub her hand with his thumb. Miley could feel the nerves building up in her stomache.

"Amen." They all said together before starting small conversations and eating.

Nick winked at Miley without anyone noticing and she looked down and smiled. Nick smiled at her and went back to talking with her brother.

Miley couldn't help but think about how cute Nick was and how much she was beginning to like him. Who cares if her parents didn't approve of him. She approved. That's all that mattered to her when she saw Nick or thought about him. But when he's not around, she's forced to think like the good church girl she originally was. The one she was used to being. The one she had been for years. The one the whole town knew her to be.

Miley got up from the table, giving Nick a little gesture as she went outside meaning for him to meet her out there. Nick quietly got up from the table with no one noticing because they were all way to wrapped into their conversation.

Nick closed the door and went around the corner away from all the doors and windows looking for Miley. When he turned the corner, he saw the gorgeous figure he was searching for.

"Hey." Nick smiled at Miley after he talked.

Miley pulled his body against hers leaning against the house while kissing him. Nick was shocked at first but that didn't stop him from sliding his tongue in her mouth as soon as he got the chance to.

Miley had no idea what took over her body. If she had control, she would never have even thought of doing anything like that, or would she?

Nick forced himself to pull away from the kiss. He didn't want to. But he managed to get himself to. As shocking as it seems, it was true, Nick Jonas actually pulled away from the kiss. If you knew the real Nick, you would understand why this may shock a few people, and a few is a lot.

"They're going to come looking for us." Nick informed Miley while leaning his body against hers. Miley felt so good, she wished she could stay that way forever. Was the church girl starting to fade inside of her?

"They wont look for us here." Miley took Nicks hand before running towards the big barn away from the house. When they got there, Miley pulled Nick up some stairs up into the loft where they keep all of they hay for their horses and cows.

Nick smiled at Miley and kissed her immediately sticking his tongue in her mouth. Miley smiled against his lips pushing her tongue against his.

********

Miley was sitting in her room bored out of her mind. It was now Friday, 5 days after Nick and Miley were making out in her barn. She was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking, when her cell phone vibrated. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and flipped it open to see '1 new message from _Nick=)_' cross her screen. She smiled to herself and pressed 'Read'.

'_Hey hot stuff.' _Miley rolled her eyes playfully before replying.

'_well hello there.'_

'_What are you doing? Besides thinking about my gorgeous face?'_

'_You wish.'_

'_Yes…yes I do.' _

'_So what are you up to?'_

'_Well, I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me tomorrow, say around 7?'_

'_I'd love to, but I have to meet you at the end of my road, I gotta tell my parents im walking to Lilly's.'_

'_Alright, see you tomorrow beautiful.' After Miley read this text, she blushed. She didn't even know why. No one was in the room with her, just her, and her thoughts. She was starting to get excited. She was slowly falling for Nick. She never thought she would fall for a guy like that. She thought it was impossible. Miley proved her thoughts wrong, she was certainly falling for this boy._

_Miley put her phone back on the night stand and pulled her blankets over her body. After just a little bit, she slowly drifted off to sleep, only thinking about Nick, the date, and his eyes._


End file.
